


Everything Happens for a Reason

by breathes



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathes/pseuds/breathes
Summary: When Suddenly your life takes an unexpected turn,You always remember that..EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON.





	Everything Happens for a Reason

I was in my room when I first heard the noise, it sounded like something got shattered, it came from downstairs. I got off my bed on an instinct, terrified and didn't know what to expect, as I walked through the hall all I could think of is what if I imagined hearing the noise? I continued walking slowly till I reached the tip of the stairs.  
I was alone at home that night, my parents were invited to a fundraiser party and my brother was out with his friends. To be honest I don't know what is going on right now, are theneighborhood boys outside playing football? and one of them threw the ball too hard and crashed into our window?But it’s late for them to be playing outside isn’t it? lots of thoughts crossed my mind in this few seconds and I’m not daring to take another step. In that exact moment I heard the whisperings, indicating that there was someone in the house and I’m no longer alone, I backed away from the stairs making sure to not make any noise with my sudden movement and slowly went back to my room, closing the door carefully and leaving it a little bit ajar, then quickly moved towards my bed to retrieve my phone, realizing that I was shaking, I unlocked my phone and speed dial my mom but unfortunately she didn't answer, no luck with my dad too. In that moment I heard the sound of the intruders footsteps increase, and it more confirmed my suspicion of someone breaking in. I started panicking and quickly moved to lock my door and once I got to the door I thought against the idea, I wanted to let the intruders think that there was no one in the house. I started looking around my room for a good place to hide, and of course the closet crossed my mind but it’s the first thing that anybody could think of as a place to hide, therefore not a really good place to hide in, then I remembered that my bed has a storage underneath the mattress, yeah it’s a stupid idea I know but it’s the best place I could think of as of right now, so I pushed my mattress up and jumped inside, slowly bringing it back down, It turned dark quickly but I brought my phone with me, I started texting my brother and I didn’t have to wait long for his reply back, I explained the situation to him briefly and he thought I was joking, told me to stop it, I swore to him to believe me and recorded my voice whispering into my phone

“Derek! I swear to god I’m not playing around this time, I’m hiding under my bed and I can hear them, Derek please”

I was on the verge of crying, waiting for him to say something. Instead I got a call. Shoot! I didn’t think about that, now I’m pretty sure the intruders heard my phone ringing; I quickly picked it up

“Em!” Derek shouted, I didn’t give him a chance to say anything else

“Derek, please come home, I swear there is someone in the house, please Derek come home quickly”

I realized that I was crying heavily, it is then my door was pushed open and I heard someone say “Are you sure you heard something? Doesn’t look like anyone is here”

“I’m sure dad, I heard phone ringing, besides we didn’t see her leave the house did we?”

So there are two men in my room, I shut my eyes and held my phone even tighter to my ear, praying that they’ll go away. Meanwhile Derek was still on the line with me and I’m sure he heard them

“Emily, don’t panic I’m on my way okay? Don’t let them find you, I gotta call the police so I’m gonna have to hung up now. Is that alright?” I can hear that he was running, from the sounds of his short breath while talking to me, I was scared to talk, didn’t want them to hear me

“Em, I’ll call you back okay? Just please be careful and don’t let them find you. Please” I know that he was scared, he sounded so worried an I didn’t want to put the burden on him should anything happens to me, I don’t want him to feel guilty in any sort of way. I put my phone on silent once I hung up the phone. I can hear the two men looking around my room opening my closet, looking behind my window? I keep hearing the noises they are making and its terrifying me, they are so close to me, they are going to find me sooner or later. They will find me!

Then I heard one of them say “There’s no one here, lets go” And just before I could relax, the other man asked

“Did you check the bed?”

I don’t know what’s going on with me but I can’t breath, I can hear my heart beating fast in my ears like a scared little rabbit and I knew right then they are going to find me any second now. I regretted not locking the door, it might have given me a better chance, now there is not much to do.

Suddenly there was brightness and two men stood right above me, I screamed my lungs out and one of the guys reached to me and tried to pull me up, luckily I managed to push him away

“Hey! Listen we are not here to hurt you ok?” The man reached out to me once again and this time I couldn’t push him away, he was stronger than me of course and held my arm tightly and told me “Emily, please don’t make it harder on us”

Wait a minute they know my name? How?“Please let me go” I said, kept on repeating to let me go, I saw the other guy bring a small rag, he poured some liquid on it, he was hesitant giving it to the man holding me but gave it to him anyway

“Please try to remember that we don’t want to cause you any harm” he then put the rag on my face, I tried to push it away I really did but the more it was pressed against my face the dizzier I felt.

Everything turned black.


End file.
